spacekingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
10,000 Years after the events of Season 3 the Evil Shadow Government merged with Vatican of Space to form the ultimate ruling governing body that is also religious. Mole People, once scattered, are now in charge of the Evil Shadow Vatican of Space, and the season starts on Fribble the LXIX's coronation. El Sombrero Guapo, a Spexican Luchador, is dropped off at the Evil Shadow Vatican of Space. A Gun mole in full armor leads him down the hall. He meets a cat trapped in a carrier, named Mr. Peanut Butter Face. He lets the cat person free and are both welcomed into the colosseum holding the event. In the jail of the Evil Shadow Vatican of Space, are Dr. Zimon Jenkell and his life preserving robot, C.R.A.D.L.E. He needs help reaching a tv to make a miniature explosive to get out of his cell. He receives help in the form of Lumber Justice, an anti-Lumberjack from Spiceland. In the process the process the laser jail bars cut off his hand but after Jenkell is free he reattaches it. At the Coronation, a hung over Maureen StarJam & Yaboi Leeroy LeRoy, a band hired to play, fake the lyrics to the Evil Shadow Vatican of Space national anthem. They are terrible and sneak off as soon as possible. After the anthem, Fribble explains how the El Sombrero Guapo and Mr. Peanutbutter Face have to fight and the losers planet is destroyed. During the battle PB Face makes an impassioned speech to the fans, winning them over. Guapo takes a swing at Fribble's executioner, who reveals himself to be the twisted long dead soul resurrected of Chauncey (see season 1). This new form wields the Axe of the Party God and goes by Chaun Cena. Down in the corridors below the colosseum, Dr. Zimon Jenkell, C.R.A.D.L.E., and Lumber Justice get into a spat with some gun moles. Appearing out of nowhere is Tris, a timelord and no stranger to fighting random people. She engages the Gun Moles as well. Maureen StarJam & Yaboi Leeroy LeRoy sneaking through the halls comes upon the scene and jump into the vents. The gun moles are quickly dispatched. Chaun Cena is far tougher than El Sombrero Guapo can hope to defeat so Mr. PB Face makes a plea to Petite Sirah. She seems unfazed. El Sombrero Guapo had won favor with the Party God but not with Chaun Cena as he is slammed through the floor of the colosseum right on top of the mole fight. The group together runs to the escape pods. Rocketing from the the Vatican the guns are locked on them but at the last moment Blib Wingtip is convinced by Petite Sirah against shooting them as the gang gets away. One of the escape pods crashes on the Puppy Planet, Pupulon 5. Episode 2 The group are in the middle of a desert when Shewiff Cuddles, a local law enforcer, picks them up. Knowing they have a cat, which are forbidden on this planet, and are running from the Evil Space Vatican, he brings them to town and tells them to leave the planet immediately. In town, Rickety Sprickets, who is a human mechanic, is told by Barffle Snuffle, a puppy bartender, to take a package for him off world. Sprickets agrees. He is met in the bar by Spooky and Moolia, Fancy Royal Cow. The three of them agree to get off planet in an old out of commission John Cougar Melicamp Thunderbird. Before any of them can get off-world, A giant gun shape ship appears above Pupulon 5. Petite Shiraz orders the runaways to come forward or they will blow up the planet. The gang meets up and manage to fix the Thunderbird and as they are leaving the planet, they start to feel pangs of guilt. They devise a plan to blow up the gun ship using a rocket launcher found in the trunk. Adding to the assault Shewiff Cuddles appears passing out rocket launchers. Cuddles, Guapo, and Lumber lead the charge beating back enemy ships, as Spooky fires a shop down the barrel of the gun ship. Episode 3 & 4 After the assault on the gun ship the group heads into space, picking up two distress calls. They come up an abandoned alien ship which was also docked by the escape pod of Maureen StarJam. Reunited the group finds out the ship is being terrorized by an amorphous alien called Prejudice. The alien escapes but not before impregnating everyone on the ship with aliens. The group travels through an asteroid field while carefully removing these aliens from inside of themselves.